


the wind in my hair and the future before my eyes

by sebbie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted, Pre-Relationship, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbie/pseuds/sebbie
Summary: When the two women appear, Ryder momentarily forgets that, seconds from now, he’s supposed to be declaring a winner. He stares at his sister and their newfound friend with obvious awe, eyes wide and with lips parted.Elsa and Honeymaren are framed by the trees they emerge from, the distant oranges, purples, and reds of the forest are a blur behind them. Leaves are strewn in their wake and taken into Gale’s gleeful dancing. The sun is behind them, no longer hidden by a dense fog, shining and bright, regal like a queen’s halo.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	the wind in my hair and the future before my eyes

Honeymaren has ridden reindeers all her life. Amongst the Northuldra, only Ryder has ever bested her so soundly. But, really, that's only because that boy was born, very nearly, on the saddle. And if she hadn’t been there to witness their mother giving birth to him she would've easily believed his childhood claims of being half-reindeer.

With all that being said, however, Honeymaren is still finding herself being outridden by a _certain_ rider at the moment. That hasn't happen in a long time. She's not someone who's easily beaten, especially not by an Arendellian on a horse in terrain, not only much suited for reindeers like the one she's currently riding, but one she has memorized so intimately since childhood.

It's very frustrating.

Elsa and Anna's journey through their lands may have resolved over three decades of dispute with Arendelle, but the rivalry with them remains firmly ingrained in her bones. And so, so, _so_ very hard to wipe away that Honeymaren felt hot and heady with sheer competitiveness.

She isn't, at least, bitter about the possibility of losing to Elsa and Nokk. The Enchanted Forest may have been her home, and Gale may have been on her side and guiding her onwards, but Elsa and Nokk were... _out of this world_. 

Distractingly, so.

As the Enchanted Forest passes in her periphery, Honeymaren recognizes the portion of the forest they’re about to enter. The trees would be denser in this area and might pose just the right level of challenging for Elsa and her magical horse (never mind if said magical horse is the Water Spirit) that would give Honeymaren the edge she needs to win. The ground would be rockier and, at this time of the year, the roots sprawled on the forest floor would be hidden by a blanket of leaves.

Honeymaren realizes this might be the only chance she could get to gain the upper hand before they reach the clearing where Ryder waiting to declare a winner. Gale seems to agree with her assessment. The thought makes her smile.

The Wind Spirit gives her a gentle push. In turn, Honeymaren urges Spryfoot with a nudge.

With Elsa locked in her sights as they entered the denser portion of the forest, Honeymaren leans into instinct and her memory of the forest landscape. She imagines herself and Spryfoot as one and the same. She steers Spryfoot to the right rather than following Elsa onwards, banking on the possibility that Elsa and Nokk will find themselves tangled with one of the multitude of roots and the lower hanging branches that lay just beyond the deceptively clear path.

In all the haste and excitement, she loses sight of Elsa for a brief moment.

Honeymaren’s gambit proves true as she breaks into the clearing with Elsa following just a few feet behind her. Elsa manages to coax Nokk into a faster gallop until she and Honeymaren are finally neck and neck again as they approach Ryder.

When the two women appear, Ryder momentarily forgets that, seconds from now, he’s supposed to be declaring a winner. He stares at his sister and their newfound friend with obvious awe, eyes wide and with lips parted.

Elsa and Honeymaren are framed by the trees they emerge from, the distant oranges, purples, and reds of the forest are a blur behind them. Leaves are strewn in their wake and taken into Gale’s gleeful dancing. The sun is behind them, no longer hidden by a dense fog, shining and bright, regal like a queen’s halo.

Honeymaren’s cap remains firmly on her head even as her braids seem to be at the start of coming undone. Elsa’s hair remains surprisingly lustrous as it, and her cape, flies behind her.

Bruni trills on his shoulder, reminding him of the fast approaching moment. Ryder snaps his mouth shut. Nevertheless, he remains fascinated by the determination that sets his sister’s dark eyes ablaze as they remain glued forward towards victory. Spryfoot has been hers since childhood and it showed. She rides him with ease, strong and sure on her saddle as Gale propels them onwards.

Elsa, while still poised to ride fast and carried on by an easy grace, flickering from the finish line ahead and on Honeymaren beside. Her gaze is brimming with intesity. There’s fire in her eyes, like his sister’s, but there’s a sense wonder shining in them too.

The last image that etches itself into Ryder’s mind as the racers sped past him in a near draw, were the grins etched on their faces.

The Enchanted Forest seemed all the more brighter, painted in astounding color by the happiness that radiated from them. Regardless of who had won that race, Ryder secretly thought he had been the true winner even if he weren’t racing then. He can hear their breathless laughter behind him as they trot back towards him. He tilts his head upwards, meeting the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves with a smile,and he closes his eyes.

Ryder feels warm, and loved, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this image of of Elsa and Honeymaren racing through the Enchanted Forest that I wanted to commission. But my financial situation changed unexpectedly I had to put the plan on pause and just let it stay a smol fic.


End file.
